


Midnight Maddness

by RamenAddicted



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, but end up being spooked, you try to be sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: Sephiroth brings home a mysterious box and you want to know what's in it, at all cost.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Reader, Genesis Rhapsodos/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader
Kudos: 44





	1. Curiosity piqued.

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this for giggles, I hope you get some giggles out of this.

It's three o'clock in the morning at my boyfriend's house, the witching hour I like to call it, everyone is supposedly asleep, except for me. I’m lying awake on my side pretending to be asleep thinking about some damn box. It was yesterday evening when all three of my boyfriends came home from grocery shopping. Angeal proudly declared that we were having stew because of weather and blah blah blah. What really caught my attention was the white box wrapped with a peach ribbon, the dainty bow on top was cackling at me.

**“Would you like to know what’s inside?” the cackling voice said.**

“Hey Sephiroth, what’s in the box?”

He just stared at me with those beautiful blueish-green slit pupils and spoke “It’s a surprise for tomorrow evening.” and with that, he turned away from you and placed the box in the fridge “Don’t go peeking y/n it’s a surprise.”

With my right hand raised and my left hand over my heart I swore to him I would go peeking. He just looked at me, face void of emotion than by the grace of the goddesses he cracks a faint smile.

**That was hours ago, seriously that was yesterday evening and it’s tomorrow now!**

You decided that you had enough of the waiting game and decided to put your plan into action. Before you could get the ball rolling you had to test some certain waters first. You turn over to face Sephiroth whose back is turned towards you. First, you softly call his name, as a response you got was light snoring, next you lightly tapped his shoulder to see his reaction, nothing. Finally, you sit up on your knees and peer over his shoulder. There are many words to describe Sephiroth’s beauty right now he’s angelic. Silver strands are strewn about both sides of his muscular form and he’s not wearing a shirt. 

You feel a little bit guilty when you see his face contort into discomfort. You inch ever so close to his face and give him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Just remember I am always going to be by your side, through the good and the bad,” you whisper in his ear.

The tension in his face visibly melts away into a faint smile. With your work done, you sneakily ease out of the bed. Quickly but quietly you shimmy into your hose slippers and tie your robe around you and head out of Sepiroth’s bedroom.


	2. Dejavu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your out and about in the halls, will our reader make it to the kitchen?

Getting to the kitchen is a quest itself, including Sephiroth, I live with two other people and they are not heavy sleepers (one of them sleepwalks) As you slowly creep down the darkened hallway, you start to feel uneasy like someone is watching you. To ease your nerves you quickly looked behind you; no one is there. Sighing a weak breath of relief you continue your trek forward into solid muscle. You stumble back a little and try to rub your nose to ease the pain. It’s so dark you look up to see what’s blocking your path. Your hands quickly shot up to cover your mouth to kill the scream that almost got out. Crimson eyes glowing so bright yet the eyes behind them are a dull bluish-green, it may be dark but there’s no mistaking his signature aburn hair.

“Infinite in Mystery, is The Gift of the Goddess.” 

“Genesis,” you whispered.

After the initial shock of being scared shitless wore off, Genesis sidestepped me and continued to his destination, the bathroom.

**Damn Genesis, and his sleepwalking!**

After the bathroom door shuts you pick up the pace and (slowly) hightail it to the kitchen. Again creeping down the stairs, you breathe an exasperated sigh of relief, two hurdles down next to the kitchen, and finally your prize. Once inside the kitchen, you felt an odd sensation of Deja Vu.

The kitchen is empty save for you and the humming of the fridge, but still, the sense of unease overwhelms you as you gingerly step onto the cold tiled floor. Then unprovoked garish lighting strikes and blistering rain starts to fall. You see that someone left the kitchen patio door ajar, so you briskly walk over to close it. Once locked you let out a big sigh of relief.

**It was just the door that made me feel uneasy, nothing to worry about now.**

“Now back to the original mission.”

With the kitchen patio door secured and no signs of rainwater seeping in, you slowly tried to walk towards the fridge, but as soon as you put one foot in motion a wave of thunderbolts hit. During the barrage of thunder, you dropped to your knees. The boom heavy sounds freezing you on the ground. You hated thunderstorms, usually, you would be cuddled up next to Angeal right now. His tall muscular frame, his chest spooning your back- a large black mass with glowing green eyes appears on the back patio. The mass slowly tilts it’s head and starts pulling on the patio door handle.

Figuring out that the patio door is locked, the green-eyed mass starts tapping on the glass door. You can’t help it between the green-eyed black mass tapping on the glass patio door and the loud gunshot like thunder you breakdown in tears and scream. You scream so loud you hear Genesis run across the upstairs carpet and fall down the stairs out of alarm. You hoped Angeal would hear you but no dice, and now your all alone with this freakishly tall black mass with glowing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have headcanons that everyone has glowing eyes in the dark, because of the mako in their bodies. As always, thanks so much for reading.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning breakfast havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie this one got waaaaaaaay out of control. like I rewrote the dream sequence twice and I still didn't like it. But the current one I felt okay with.

Everything went black; with all the stress of being scared and the raging thunderstorm you passed out. You dreamt about the first time you met the guys. Professor Hojo had finally let you out of the lab, he said he wanted to introduce you to the first class Soldiers. He led me to a training that was currently occupied, occupied with the firsts. It looked like they were playing some kind of game, I noticed there were tons of sword slashes on the wall behind Sephiroth. A black apple rolled across the floor and landed at your baren feet. 

While the professor rambled on to the three men in front of you, you studied the apple. It’s cute but strange. You wondered what it tasted like; before you could even muster the thought you were yelled at again by that rat-faced man.

“This is y/n, she’s a new candidate for Solider.”

Everyone looked at you as you closely observed this beautiful onyx apple. Ever since you woke up in the lab, you were chained to Hojo’s side, never given permission to talk/walk freely.

“y/n! Pay attention. Hojo screamed.

\---

You felt dizzy as you slowly rose up, the first thing you noticed is that your clothes were a little damp. Next, That and you were on the couch, weren’t we in the kitchen? Finally, you felt strong arms circle your waist, slowly tug you back down on the couch, its Angeal. You snuggle up closer to him to absorb some of his heat. In return he gently squeezes you, he’s equally damp for some reason, but that’s not important. What is important is that Angeal is safe in your arms and that...something smells like it’s burning.

“Angeal…” you said meekly as you snuggled against his biceps.

Both of you raised your heads quickly, the burning smell was coming from the kitchen, which just got stronger. You both ran into the kitchen before the smoke detector set off. Genesis, in a poorly tied red apron, with white splotches all over it. Genesis was haunched over the sink mixing something in a bowl. His face was in extreme distress when turned around and saw us.

“Thank the goddess you’re awake! Now help me!” Genesis screamed. 

Poor Gen is making pancakes. It’s so cute and pitiful at the same time, normally Genesis would never get his hands dirty. So what changed his mind? While you’re laughing the smoke detector goes off, now both Gen and Angeal are yelling. Angeal cut off the stove and put the smoking frying pan in the sink, Genesis moved too quickly because next thing the bowl of the batter is on the floor. I rush in to get some paper towels but end up slipping on the batter. 

During the commotion, Sephiroth woke up, came downstairs, and pulled the batteries out of the smoke detector. The scene was something out of a low budget comedy, you’re on the floor; covered in batter, Genesis is on the countertop trying to avoid the mess that is you, and Angeal is trying to open a window to let out the hazardous smoke. Sepiroth coughed to signal his entrance. He asked what happened but he said to save it until after breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


	4. Stop laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody laughs (except for you)

With Sephiroth’s help and a quick shower, the kitchen was back in order, and Angeal made pancakes. You helped out with making a fresh berry syrup, Genesis helped set the table, and Sephiroth stood there, making sure nothing else happened. With everyone seated and a plate of three pancakes per person in front of everyone, Genesis, and Angeal started to eat.

“Why weren’t you next to me when I woke up?” Sephiroth’s question was pointed towards you, you squirmed in your seat a little and just brushed off his question.

“Well, whatever they were doing-” Genesis spoke between bites of his syrup loaded pancakes. “You didn’t do a good job, you got caught! By me.”

The jig is up, apparently, Genesis did feel you bump into him or he just so conveniently is fibbing, one or the other. Angeal rubbed small circles on your thigh, he can tell your nervous because you only took one bite of your food.

“But what about that monster at the patio door?!” You stood up in a fit of anger, now all eyes were on you and it’s very unnerving. Your plan was less than perfect but still, Genesis doesn’t sleepwalk every night, and that thing at the back patio, just ridiculous.

Genesis starts laughing like a madman and when he sees that your dead serious he finally says “That was Angeal.” you look at Angeal hoping that he would dispel this outrageous lie, but unashamed finishes his whole plate of pancakes and looks me in the eyes. Those damn eyes, everyone’s eyes remind me of Materia orbs. Shining, glimmering, and sparkling.

With a deep blush on his face, Angeal confessed that he was indeed the “Monster” Angeal explained the reason for him being outside during a thunderstorm. He explained that he heard something outside when he was in the kitchen and went to go investigate, it was Reno and Rude. After some light “encouragement” they left. When he went to go back inside that’s when the thunderstorm happened, and you set foot in the kitchen and locked the patio door. After Genesis fell gracefully down the stairs, he came into the kitchen and saw you passed out on the floor and poor Angeal shivering like a wet dog on the back patio.

“To be fair, you did look like a wolfhound in the dark.” Genesis spoke after finishing off his pancakes.

your face turned a deep shade of crimson when Genesis started laughing again. All you wanted to know is

“Sephiroth, what’s in the box?” you said with mock tears in your eyes.

Sephiroth sighed a heavy sigh as he rubbed his temples. He’ll never admit this but he loves you guys, but you the most. So when your eyes shine a meticulous shine, he’s got you. Like a cat, predatory, and eyes gleaming he walks up to you and pauses. He gives a slight smirk and then laughs.

Wait Sephiroth can laugh?!

Sephiroth quickly composes himself and looks at you 

“You still have until this evening, y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've seen our boy Sephiroth laugh.
> 
> Anyways tell me what you think and as always thanks for reading.


End file.
